


Days and Minutes

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking he's been forgotten on the night of his birthday, Leorio seeks company of a different sort. When he finds Kurapika waiting for him, tongues--and other things--begin to loosen.</p><p>(Anime continuity, taking place before after York Shin but ignoring later episodes/volumes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2003.

 

On March 3rd, Leorio turned twenty years old. It might have been a lonely birthday; Gon was on Whale Island with Killua, Kurapika was nowhere to be found, and he had no relatives close by. His mother had sent him a care package, but for the most part, he'd expected to spend the occasion alone. It didn't bother him, really. Or at least, that was what he kept trying to tell himself. After all, young, promising medical students had countless things on their minds, and celebrating birthdays wasn't one of them. Especially not now, during one of the hardest semesters of the entire course.

So he spent his birthday being as studious as he was during all other days. After filling his mind with organs and medical procedures, thoughts of his passing birthday had already left him. It was a fool thing to dwell on, anyway, he supposed. He was not a child anymore, and he had more important affairs to concern himself with. His birthday, and the lack of people he had to celebrate it with, wasn't significant in the long run.

Imagine his surprise when some of his fellow students insisted on showing him a night on the town. They had kidnapped him after class had finished and hadn't set him free until well after midnight. The night had been full of food, drink, and merriment. His classmates had helped him forget his empty apartment, and the lack of messages on his cellular phone.

He wasn't drunk. No, definitely not. A mite tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. "No, sir," he gushed to himself. "Dr. Leorio is not drunk. I can," he continued merrily, "do something for that hangover of *yours*, though." And then he chuckled, loudly, swaying this way and that as he neared his apartment building. He'd eaten too much, and had a feeling he might not want breakfast tomorrow morning. Oh, wait, it already *was* "tomorrow morning." Technically.

Only a few random lights were still illuminating the lobby of his building. As he made his way to the elevator, he fumbled for his keys, knowing they were somewhere in his pocket and feeling puzzled because they somehow kept eluding him. The dim lighting was starting to strain his eyes, and his vision blurred a little. He was a little dizzy, but so not drunk. "So not drunk," he repeated aloud.

"You look a little drunk to me."

The voice startled him. He spun around, nearly losing his balance, and only on his second turn did he notice the familiar figure standing by the elevator. Well, "familiar" wasn't quite the word. He knew the hair and the eyes - and he definitely knew that face, lips drawn in a mildly disapproving frown. He used to see that frown often. He didn't know the clothes, though. The dark pants, the hooded sweater... no, those weren't right. Not bad, but not right.

"Where's your dress?" he asked dumbly. No, he didn't know why that question had been the first to come to mind.

Kurapika was instantly indignant. He pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against and folded his arms with a shake of his head. "I wait here all night, thinking something's happened to you, and this is what I get."

"I didn't give you anything," Leorio pointed out. "It's *my* birthday; you're supposed to give *me* presents." Then he felt the familiar shape of his key come in contact with his hand, and he pulled it out of his pocket with glee. "Got you! That means I can go home."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, looking a little amused. "Not drunk, huh?"

"Nope," Leorio assured him. "Just tipsy." He brushed by the Kuruta and pushed the button for the elevator. He had to wait for it to come down, and just waiting was starting to become difficult. His eyes stung with a need for sleep.

"Uh..." Kurapika sounded hesitant.

"Ahn?"

"...Are you going to invite me in?"

Leorio shrugged. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" He didn't grace the blonde with a glance, unsure if he should be upset with him or not.

"Well, not if you don't want me there."

"I'm curious, though," Leorio piped up, "as to why you're lurking around my apartment complex in the middle of the night. After missing my birthday. And not bothering to call."

"I did call," Kurapika said.

"No, you didn't." He'd checked his phone periodically throughout the evening, and there had been nothing. No calls, no messages, no nothing.

"I left you a message," his friend sighed tiredly. "So did Gon and Killua. Don't you check for those?"

 _"What did I just say about checking it?"_  he nearly snarled, and then realized that he *hadn't* said it. He'd only thought it. /Damn beer./ But just to humor the Kuruta, Leorio pulled out his phone and peered at it. The hall was too dark for him to see it clearly, so he pushed the keypad to make it light up. It didn't. Realization dawned on him.

"The, uh, battery died." He met Kurapika's eyes sheepishly. "Sorry?"

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. Leorio searched for the fourth floor button and pushed it. Soon, they were on their way up.

"So what did you say?" Leorio asked. "You know, since my phone died before I got your message."

Kurapika tapped his lips. "Um... hi, how are you, I'm okay, happy birthday, I'm catching a flight to your city this evening, I still have your address, see you then." He paused. "Gon and Killua told me that they had to leave a message, and wanted me to make sure that you got it. They wished you a happy birthday, too."

Leorio nodded. He must have been more worked up over his friends' supposed forgetting birthday than he'd thought. Now that the possibility had been ruled out, a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. But now he was even more exhausted than before. Thankfully, it was Friday, because he'd had a *long* day, and in some ways, an even longer night.

When they came to the fourth floor, Leorio led the way down the hall. It was beginning to feel like he was walking through water. His movements felt slow and sluggish, and his head was fuzzy with a need for sleep. He knew there was a reason he rarely drank.

He looked over his shoulder in time to catch Kurapika yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"A couple of hours. The receptionist tried to contact you, but said you were out. I said I'd wait."

"You look tired."

"I've had a long day."

Well, Leorio could sympathize with that.

They reached his door and Leorio fumbled to get his key into the lock. It was no use, he just couldn't see properly anymore. "Come on," he snapped, glaring at the key.

"Here, let me."

Kurapika moved past him and took the key from his hand. The door was open a moment later, and Leorio followed his friend inside. He found himself walking into Kurapika's back.

"Hey. What's the hold-up?"

"Sorry." Kurapika moved aside to let him put his shoes on the mat, and then bent to take off his own. "It's just... clean."

"And what were you expecting?" Leorio was feeling unusually irritable. It must have been the stuff he ate and drank.

"I don't know. I always heard stories about students without much time on their hands."

Leorio walked through the main room, motioning brusquely for Kurapika to follow as he flicked on the lights. They hurt his eyes. When he flopped down onto the couch, he realized that he was still wearing his backpack full of books and binders. He shrugged out of the straps and tossed it to the other end of the sofa. Gods, he was tired....

A few hazy minutes later, he realized that Kurapika was still standing up. He cracked an eye open, regarding the blurry image of his friend. The blonde looked concerned, considering him with folded arms.

"So what did you want?" Leorio asked, curious. It was probably the beer, but for some reason, he wasn't at all concerned with when and how Kurapika had arrived in the city.

The Kuruta shook his head. "I didn't think I'd only meet you this late, or in this condition. We'll talk tomorrow, I suppose."

Leorio blinked. That last had almost sounded like a question. Why, was Kurapika going to be gone tomorrow? So soon? "Nah, we can talk now. What's up?"

"No, I think it's better if you sleep."

"I'm not tired," Leorio lied. His body immediately gave him away by forcing him to yawn.

"Will you be okay?" Kurapika asked. "Do you need help?"

Leorio was confused. "You're leaving already? You just got here."

"I just got a good look at you." Kurapika offered his hand. "If you want help..."

Leorio waved the hand away and stood on his own. "I just need sleep," he admitted. "A good, long sleep." He started marching toward the bedroom, stripping down to his undershirt and boxer shorts as he did so. He tossed his clothes onto the floor of his room, telling himself that he'd clean it up tomorrow. He pulled away the bedcovers, so eager to curl up and sleep.

"Happy birthday, for what it's worth," Kurapika called softly from the doorway. "I missed it by a couple of hours, but..."

"Stay?" Leorio requested, climbing into his bed.

"What?"

"Stay here," he clarified. "Don't go back to... wherever it is that you were." Now that one of his friends had appeared, he didn't want them so quickly gone. He didn't know why Kurapika had suddenly showed up, but he was afraid that if the blonde left, he wouldn't be back.

Kurapika frowned, considering. "Well... if you don't mind--"

"I don't. So don't go?"

An acquiescent shrug. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good," Leorio breathed, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk any more tonight. Seconds later, he heard the door shut.

And then he fell asleep.

 

***

When Leorio's senses returned to him the following morning, he regretted regaining consciousness. His head pounded with a mild headache that wasn't *too* painful, but a constant dull ache that made his skull throb. He shifted on his bed, wincing as his change of position made the sunlight shine in his eyes from the window. He'd forgotten to close the curtains, evidently.

"Oh, I'd like to blow you up," he said, shaking a sleepy fist at the ball of fire in the sky. That had nothing to do with his consumption of alcohol the night before; he always wanted to blow up the sun first thing in the morning.

The memories of the previous night were sketchy. He hadn't been very drunk simply because he hadn't drank that much. On the other hand, he didn't have much of a head for alcohol. If he had stayed at the bar for longer than he had, he might have woken up with much worse. He did remember spending time with his friends, though. Well, his classmates and acquaintances, anyway. Not his friends. His friends weren't around.

Vaguely, he recalled seeing Kurapika last night. But sleep had come so soon after that... it was hard to tell if the Kuruta's appearance had been real or simply an apparition. After all, what would Kurapika be doing in his apartment complex at night? Why wouldn't he wait until morning to come, if he was going to come at all? So Leorio dismissed Kurapika's helping him as part of his muddled dreams.

Admitting once again that he was alone brought him down. He wasn't sure why. Usually, he was fine with or without other people. Lately, though, he found himself missing Gon, Kurapika, and Killua more obviously. He had no closer friends in the world, though - except for one... once upon a time.

He was alone; Kurapika hadn't been in his apartment last night. For some reason, that disappointed him. And for some reason, it made him less inclined to abandon his pillow and blankets. He blamed it on the beer.

Leorio remained very still on his bed, listening to the sounds in his apartment. There were no sounds. No tiptoeing, no bubbling coffeepot, no shower running... there was no one else in his home. He gave himself a firm mental shake and told himself to stop being ridiculous.

After lounging in bed for a few more minutes, Leorio decided that he should get up. Even if it *was* the weekend, he felt filthy and wanted to take a shower. Besides, there was no rest for the wicked. He had a morning and afternoon of studying to look forward to.

So he rolled out of bed, stretching and scratching. The floor was cold, but he didn't step into his slippers. He fell into his morning routine, even if it was supposed to start much earlier than this. He opened his bedroom door and beheld the empty apartment.

A tiny knot formed in his stomach. It was gone an instant later, but it left him feeling even more disappointed. He supposed that a little part of him had been hoping for last night's dream visitation to come true. Now, faced with an apartment in which he was the only living being, Leorio couldn't deny that at least part of the previous night had definitely been all a product of his imagination.

"Alcohol makes me pathetic," he noted dryly. Perhaps that was another reason why he didn't indulge often. "Damn dream didn't even get good," he added with a chuckle that was just as laconic.

Leorio padded to the bathroom and shut the door once he was inside. He prepared his toothbrush and took care of that right away. He couldn't stand the taste in his mouth and wanted it gone. After spitting and shutting off the sink's water, he went to the shower stall and turned the water on. While he waited for the water to warm up, he stripped away his clothing, tossing his clothes from the day before in a messy pile in the corner.

The shower spray was piping hot, but at least it was strong and steady. Sometimes a water line would be broken somewhere in his building, and two apartments would be forced to share water for a time. Leorio hated weak shower spray. He took advantage of this good day, taking his time bathing, shaving, and washing his hair. By the time he rinsed the soap from his skin, he felt like a new person.

When he'd toweled himself off, he caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. Even he could tell that he looked stressed. That, and he had cut himself shaving. Funny, he hadn't noticed. It was only a little thing, though, so he just wiped the blood away and tossed the wet towel into the pile with his dirty clothes. He would wear something cottony and soft today, he decided. No dress shirts, no blazers, no slacks, and no ties.

He left the pile of clothing to be dealt with later. He had other laundry to do, anyway. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out, covering a yawn with a fist. Even as he did so, the smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils. /Coffee?/

He opened his eyes as Kurapika turned around, and both of them froze where they stood. Leorio wondered if the shock on the blonde's face was mirrored in his own. Either way, he had to give points to Kurapika for not dropping the tin of coffee crystals - even though his grip had visibly faltered.

It was a few moments before Leorio was able to find his voice. "You're... you're here." Or at least, he'd thought he'd found his voice. That disbelieving croak wasn't really his, was it?

To his relief, Leorio wasn't the only one who was out of sorts. Kurapika's mouth worked, forming words that wouldn't come. Finally, he settled on a hesitant, "Uh... yeah."

So it hadn't been a dream? Kurapika had helped him get ready for bed last night? Kurapika had come to find him? Kurapika had... tried to call him?

"Leorio."

He'd always liked the way Kurapika said his name.... /He's here. He came. He... found me?/

"Leorio."

"Yes?" he asked, blinking his way out of his train of thought.

Kurapika's eyes dropped to the floor for a second before settling on Leorio's face again. Two spots of color glowed on his cheeks. What an embarrassing way for two good friends to meet again. "You're dripping."

So what? It was his floor. Now, Leorio wanted answers. "You weren't here when I woke up."

"No, I was out." Kurapika's gaze flickered briefly to the fridge. "There was hardly anything in your apartment. To eat, I mean."

Leorio recalled that he hadn't gone grocery shopping like he'd been supposed to. Well, he'd been rather detained, after all. He nodded his thanks. Did that mean he owed Kurapika money...? He glanced at the clothes his friend was wearing - the clothes that had probably lent to the effect of Kurapika's nocturnal visit being nothing but a dream. Gone was the traditional tribal clothing from Rukuso. Kurapika was dressed the way he'd been the night before: in black pants and a forest green kangaroo sweater.

"Your clothes are gone," he blurted out.

"No, *your* clothes are gone," Kurapika corrected.

Leorio felt some warmth in his cheeks. "I meant, you're wearing... normal clothes."

"Ah, yes." Kurapika tightened the lid of the coffee tin. "The woman at the motel I'm staying advised it. To keep myself out of unnecessary trouble, I think. 'Boys in skirts get unwanted attention around here,' I believe, were her words."

"I like it," Leorio ventured, figuring he should offer an opinion.

"Thanks." Kurapika bit the corner of his mouth. "You're, um, really dripping."

Leorio glanced down at his feet, confused. He wasn't dripping at all; he was just naked. /Oh./ Of course. "Are you... will you be here in five minutes?"

Kurapika blinked, looking puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Leorio shook his head. "I'm... going to put on clothes now." With a bewildered shake of his head, Leorio turned and headed back to his bedroom. Evidently, he might have to start wearing a towel during the short trips from bath to bedroom.

 

***

Kurapika watched Leorio leave, and finally loosened his grip on the tin in his hands. For all Leorio's apparent calmness over the situation, Kurapika could tell by the other man's stiff back muscles that he was more embarrassed than he'd let on. Kurapika was glad for that. At least he wasn't the only one blushing.

"Well, that was unexpected," he muttered to himself as he turned to unplug the kettle.

Then again, *was* it so unexpected? After all, during the Hunter exam, Leorio had walked out of the shower boldly nude when he'd *known* Kurapika was in the other room. Why hadn't he figured that Leorio would do the same if he were alone?

He didn't remember how Leorio liked his coffee, so he left the cream and sugar on the table for the other boy to add it himself. He sat down and waited for Leorio to return, rubbing the back of his neck all the while. He'd fallen asleep watching some mind-numbing television program and had woken up with a horrible crick.

When Leorio returned, he was dressed oddly, too. A baggy gray sweatshirt and loose blue jeans completed his ensemble. His stocking feet made quiet thumps against the tiles as he came to the table. When he slid into his own chair, he reached for the sugar.

"So," he said as he dropped a teaspoon into his mug, "uh... hi."

Since Leorio was busy with the sugar, Kurapika took the cream first. "Feeling better?" He decided to dismiss the earlier appearance entirely.

"Much, and it's, uh, good to see you. Unusual circumstances, though." Leorio coughed. "I mean, that you're here, and all. Yeah."

So much for dismissing it entirely. "It's good to see you, too," Kurapika managed. "Happy Birthday," he added. "Belated now, I suppose." He'd wished it last night, but did Leorio remember all of their conversation?

"No, you were right on time." Ah. So he *did* remember. "But *what* are you doing here?"

"You gave me this address," Kurapika reminded him. True, he hadn't expected to actually visit until sometime in mid-summer, but....

"Oh, I know. I just figured you'd be working." Kurapika could hear the question in that last.  _"Why *aren't* you working?"_

"Leave," Kurapika said, replying to the unvoiced query.

"Leave?" Leorio echoed.

He clarified. "Medical leave."

"What's wrong with you?" Leorio was immediately concerned.

"Nothing."

"But then why--?"

"Senritsu said I needed to stop for a while, though," Kurapika elaborated, taking the sugar and adding two teaspoons to his cup. "So I stopped."

"Just like that?" Leorio blinked. "You didn't quit?"

"No." He couldn't quit, not after all the work he'd done to get that position, and after - unfortunate - luck had handed it to him. He still needed the Nostrads' connections, and would for a few months, yet. Maybe longer. "But she said I needed a break. Just to stop for a few weeks. Neon--" it was nice, to drop the "Miss," "--and her family can be... a handful. Senritsu helped me with the... 'story.' Stress and exhaustion are the excuses."

"And all the Nen," Leorio added flatly, with a touch of disapproval.

"And all the Nen," Kurapika assented without argument. The so-called "story" was not so untrue, and Kurapika would readily admit that he tended to use much more Nen than he should.

"So they let you have time off?"

"Mm-hm. Because of my 'exemplary' service."

Leorio chuckled, taking a big gulp of his coffee. "Yeah, well, when you do something, you tend to do it well. How long are you on leave?"

"Until June."

Leorio blinked. Obviously, he hadn't expected that. "Really? Three months?"

"I'm very tired," Kurapika explained, trying hard to keep the wry humor out of his voice. "I tried to make it here earlier, but my flight only landed yesterday evening. Then I had to find accommodations, and then your building, and--"

"Why didn't you just come here?" Leorio wondered. "I could have put you up."

"You did," Kurapika pointed out. He was suddenly once again glad for his Hunter license and the discounts it brought. He'd already paid for a motel room he hadn't stayed in. Well, his clothes and books had stayed in it, but not him. "But I didn't know if you lived alone. You could have been living with more than one person, for all I knew."

"Well, I'm not." Leorio finished his coffee and stood, taking the empty mug to the sink. "So what do I owe you for the food?"

Kurapika stared into his half-full cup. For some reason, it bothered him that Leorio had asked - and without even looking to see what he'd bought. "Nothing."

He sensed Leorio's eyes on him. "Nothing?"

"You don't owe me anything," he elucidated, in a voice that broke no argument. Maybe that could be his birthday present to Leorio.

But Leorio wasn't having it. "Oh, come on. At least let me do something to repay you."

"Rub my neck, then," Kurapika suggested blandly. "Your couch's arm is very uncomfortable."

There was a break in the conversation, and it made Kurapika wish he'd bitten his tongue. With the way they'd said hello, quips like that - though in jest - were a bad idea. The silence stretched on; Kurapika occupied himself by sipping his coffee with his spoon like soup.

Leorio cleared his throat. "...Uh, do you really want me to look at it? I mean, I *am* going to be a doctor."

"No," Kurapika sighed, "it's just a kink." He lifted his cup and downed the rest of his coffee. As soon as the mug was back on the table, both it and the spoon were whisked away. Kurapika looked over his shoulder. Leorio was already running the water and rinsing the dishes.

"So what's your plan?" the older boy asked over the hissing of the faucet.

"Plan?" Kurapika repeated, grateful that the discomfort had passed.

"Yeah. I mean, what are you going to do with your three months off?"

That was a good question. There were a hundred things he could be doing - *should* be doing. Three months was a long time for him to ignore the promise he'd made to his clansmen.

 _"Time,"_  he could hear Senritsu say,  _"is sometimes nothing more than a silly thing men made up. We spend so much of it complaining that we never have enough of it."_

He'd dedicated nearly the last six years of his life to that promise. Three months without the burden... would be nice.

"Kurapika?"

"I don't know," he said at last. "I haven't really thought about it." That wasn't entirely true, since obviously he'd planned on coming here. He didn't want to point it out, though. The morning had been difficult enough, already.

Kurapika swallowed, knowing he'd left a door wide open with that last comment. For what, he wasn't entirely sure. He just knew that he'd paved the way for *something*. All of a sudden, he felt as though he should close that door before he made a nuisance of himself.

"I should go soon," he spoke up, glad that Leorio was still occupied at the sink. They weren't facing each other this way. "My things are still at the motel, so I'll have to make sure they're all right." Leorio didn't say anything, and Kurapika had to admit that what he'd thrown out was a lame excuse. He tried adding to it. "Besides, I don't know what the check-out time is for that motel. I'll have to arrange to stay another night, probably, and--"

"Why don't you stay here?"

Of course, if they weren't facing each other, Kurapika wasn't able to read Leorio's facial expressions, either. The other boy's foot had caught in that door and was holding it open. Kurapika had to acknowledge that staying with Leorio was *much* better than being stuck in a hotel for three months.

"I don't want to impose," he began automatically.

"Oh, please," Leorio jeered with a laugh, turning off the water. "We haven't seen each other in months and you think I'd mind having you around for a few weeks?"

"Three months," Kurapika corrected.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter how long it is." Leorio paused, and then went on. "Of course, if you have something else you have to do, go right ahead. But if you don't, and you just wanted someplace to stay until you go back to work, I mean... feel free."

Kurapika didn't really need to consider his options. "Well, if you're sure I wouldn't bother you..." Leorio gave him a Look, and he had to smile, "sure."

 


	2. Chapter 2

On March 8th, Leorio was convinced that his professors were trying to kill him, and he wasn't the only one who thought that way. Those who didn't think murder was the purpose figured that the teachers were attempting to weed out anyone who couldn't handle the pressure. Physicians sometimes had to work under extreme stress, after all. If you buckled under the pressure of the course, how would you fare in the actual profession? Nonetheless, Leorio knew he could do it. He had the drive, the motivation, and the intelligence.

...But did he have the stamina? There were only so many hours in the day.

A sudden honk startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced out the window at the condensed traffic. It was times like rush hour when Leorio was glad that he had to get rides from other people. At the moment, he was hitching a ride with a classmate whose house happened to be not far from Leorio's.

"Hey, Leorio," Ryou asked as he stopped at a red light, "did you want to come with us to the library after supper? We're going to get some studying done for tomorrow's assignment."

Leorio had never been one for study groups, really, but he did like these other boys. On the other hand, he was looking forward to a quiet evening of individual study at home. Besides, Kurapika was waiting on him. "No, thanks. Not today. If I can, I want to get to bed early. With the way they've been working us lately, I want all the sleep I can get."

Ryou winked at him. "Just another couple of months, man. Try to hang in there. What doesn't kill us can only make us stronger."

"Let's keep telling ourselves that."

Ryou dropped him off on the corner of his street, and Leorio walked the rest of the way to his building. The elevator was crowded and had quite the waiting line, so Leorio took the stairs. Whenever he came home around this time, everyone else seemed to be coming home, too. It made for long waits.

The climb to his fourth floor apartment seemed to take longer every single time he took the stairs. Eventually, he made it, jiggled his key into the lock and went inside.

He fell into his routine the moment he shut the door. His shoes came off and went onto the mat, his bag was tossed onto a corner of the couch, and he loosened his tie and shrugged off his blazer as he walked to his room. After putting the two articles of clothing in the laundry pile, he rolled up his shirtsleeves and went to the kitchen for something to drink. When he entered the kitchen, something wafted up to his nostrils.

Kurapika was washing his hands at the sink, but looked up when Leorio paused at the doorway. "Hi."

"Hey." Leorio looked around for the source of the scent. He couldn't see anything. "What's that smell?" he wondered.

Kurapika toweled off his hands. "Curry. It's in the microwave to keep it warm." He glanced at the clock. "I never know when you're coming back, so..."

"Curry!" Leorio beamed. He went to the microwave to grab the dish. "I love curry."

Kurapika went to get the plates and glasses, and set them each a spot on either side of the table. "It's easy to make," he explained.

"You didn't have to do dinner, though," Leorio pointed out.

"Did you expect me to sit here all day and do nothing?" Kurapika asked wryly.

"What *do* you do?" Leorio questioned, dividing the curry into two portions. "I mean, you've been here for a couple of days, but you must be bored."

"In a way, it's nice to be bored." Kurapika started picking at his meal. "But no, I'm not *really* bored. I go out, I read. You know, the usual."

"I wish *I* could be bored again."

"Is it hard?"

"The course? Yes and no." Leorio couldn't say it was difficult to learn because he *wanted* to learn. Everything came easier because he had the desire to be taught. But all the reviewing and studying was what might break him. Exams covered large chunks of material and he had to make sure that he *remembered* all those chunks. "But I can't wait until this part is over."

"When does it end?"

"Mid-May. Then I'll be on vacation for a couple of months. The weeks leading up to that will be hard, though."

Kurapika nodded and took a sip of his drink. Leorio concentrated on shoveling the curry into his mouth. He had class at eight-thirty the following morning, and it was almost six o'clock now. How much reviewing would he be able to cram in after his shower before bedtime?

"What doesn't kill me will only make me stronger," he mumbled to his fork.

He saw Kurapika's puzzled glance, but didn't acknowledge it. He swiped his drink and downed the entire glass.

 

***

On March 14th, Leorio spent the majority of the evening curled up in a corner of the couch with his textbooks. He had an exam on Friday, and had forbade himself to come through with anything less than a ninety-five. There would be an awful lot of eraser-chewing for the next four nights, but Leorio's resolve was absolute.

He swallowed, still tasting the soup that had been tonight's dinner. Again, the meal had been courtesy of Kurapika. The blonde had insisted that he earn his keep in some way. Since he was home before Leorio, why shouldn't he take initiative to prepare supper?

Leorio couldn't say he objected to coming home to an actual home-cooked dinner. Busy as he was, he didn't have much time for cooking. His meals were of the grab-and-go, take-out, or just-add-water types. Kurapika, while not the most domestic person himself, did know how to make more than five meals.

His mind was beginning to wander, so Leorio decided to give his eyes a break for a few moments. He blinked, focusing on other objects in the living room. The television was off, the lights were on and the lamps were off. Eventually, his gaze settled on Kurapika, who was sitting at the other end of the couch. He, too, was curled up with a book in his lap. But unlike Leorio, he was reading for his own sheer enjoyment.

"What are you reading?" Leorio asked softly, looking for a distraction. He hoped he wasn't interrupting.

Kurapika turned to meet his eyes, blinking himself out of the world he'd been engrossed in. "This? It's called 'Helix.' I started it this afternoon."

Leorio rubbed his eyes. "What's it about?" It didn't really sound like the title of a factual text. Given Kurapika's tendency of seemingly knowing everything about anything, Leorio had always figured that the Kuruta's reading tastes leaned toward nonfiction.

Kurapika shrugged. "It sounds trite if I just say it. Dragons, swords, quests... you know, that kind of thing."

"Fantasy?"

"Mm."

"I didn't know you liked fiction," Leorio commented around a yawn. He was a little sleepy, and he hadn't even gotten through a quarter of the review chapter, yet.

"I like anything."

"Oh?" Leorio smirked. "Any romance in that book?"

Kurapika blinked again, his gaze lowering to the open novel. "A little, yes."

"Really? Is the girl cute?"

The Kuruta didn't look up, and it seemed to Leorio that he picked his words carefully. "Most of the girls... seem to be pretty."

Leorio found it amusing that his friend could be conservative and proper even on the behalf of fictional characters in a book. "I'm going to make some tea to help me stay awake. Want some?"

"Please."

With a quick grin, Leorio bounced off the couch and went to prepare the kettle and teabags. He added the sugar to both cups himself, two-and-a-half for him and two-and-a-pinch for Kurapika. While he waited for the kettle to boil, Leorio went back to the living room couch. He attempted reading over Kurapika's shoulder, but belatedly realized that he was casting a shadow.

Kurapika looked back at him, surprised. "What?"

"Nothing, just waiting." Leorio moved away from the corner Kurapika was sitting in, draping himself over the back of the sofa. "Is it May, yet?"

"It's really strenuous, isn't it?" It wasn't quite a question.

"You can say that again." Leorio yawned, and lazily tried covering it with a fist. "Were your courses ever this difficult?"

Kurapika was quiet long enough for Leorio to wonder if he'd said something wrong. He glanced at his blond friend questioningly. "Kurapika?"

The Kuruta averted his eyes, looking somewhere between embarrassed and modest. "...I never went to any school."

That was not unusual, but Leorio had figured that at least *part* of Kurapika's well of knowledge had come from some sort of course. "Then where did you learn all that stuff?" Surely not *all* from books...?

Kurapika shrugged. "I like to read," he said simply.

"Obviously," Leorio managed, reeling a little. He shook his head, and then glanced at his books at the other end of the couch. "Boy, am I not looking forward to that."

"Do you still have a lot to do tonight?"

Leorio swung his head back to reply, and stopped short when he and Kurapika nearly bumped noses. He hadn't realized that the other boy had leaned closer to get a better look at his pile of schoolwork.

"Yeah," Leorio replied after a moment. "All this week, actually. I have an exam on Friday."

"Ah."

The kettle was boiling. Leorio lifted a finger in a "one second" gesture and left the couch to make the tea.

"Leorio?" Kurapika called.

"Hmm?"

"...Would you like me to help you?"

Leorio paused in the act of stirring. /Help.../ He considered it. Kurapika couldn't be a study partner, exactly, since he wasn't taking the course. On the other hand... "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Maybe it will be easier if I run you through it once you finish your review?"

"Maybe," Leorio assented, knowing that it most likely *would*. He finished preparing the tea and brought both cups back with him, handing one to Kurapika as he sat back down. "Are you sure you don't mind, though? It can't be that interesting for you."

"Sure, it can." Kurapika accepted the tea, sipped, and set the cup on the low table. He reached over Leorio to grab the textbook. "This looks to be quite the review, though. No mercy, hmm?"

"None whatsoever."

Kurapika leafed through the first few pages of the review chapter. "It's Monday, and your exam is on Friday. How about we do a third of this chapter every night, and go back over the entire thing on Thursday?"

Leorio blinked. He didn't think that the Kuruta's offer had extended beyond this evening. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay." Kurapika flipped back to the beginning of the chapter. He glanced at the clock. "Are you tired?"

"A little." The tea was doing him some good.

The blonde smiled at him. "I'm not going to let you go to bed until you can correctly answer every question."

Somehow, that method of study seemed to fit his friend to a T. "You're so unfair."

"Repetition, repetition, repetition."

"How did I know you'd say that?"

 

***

By March 18th, Leorio was about ready to crush Kurapika's larynx with his foot. There wasn't any real animosity behind the urge, Leorio just wanted to render the Kuruta incapable of speech for a few hours. The last four evenings had consisted of questions, lists, definitions, more questions, more lists, more definitions, and even more questions. Both the textbook and Leorio's notes had been utilized in the study sessions, and Kurapika had run him through each section again, again, and again. If he made a mistake, he had to start over. If he stumbled, he had to start over. And after he finally made it through, Kurapika would say, "Again."

...And he would have to do it again. Why? Because when Kurapika wanted something, you damn well had to give it to him.

/Okay, that's not true,/ Leorio admitted. The Kuruta *was* encouraging and calm during the evening study sessions, always careful never to push *too* hard, but he did push. If for some reason a definition or procedure just wouldn't stick inside Leorio's head, they would go over it relentlessly until Leorio wound up *dreaming* about it. Kurapika was resolute about not calling it quits until Leorio had mastered their section. /And hell if I can say no./

"If I don't score high on this exam, I'll... punch him, or something." There was no threat in the words, but it was satisfying to say them.

"Punch who?" Ryou asked, leaning his head on his hand to glance at Leorio.

Leorio blinked, realizing that he'd spoken aloud. He took a quick glance around the room, noting that the rest of the class had filed in while he'd been lost in thought. "A friend," he said to Ryou. "He gave me a hand studying for this."

"What, is he better than us?" Ryou chuckled with a wink.

"Nah, but he's in town and staying at my place, so it just kinda' happened." For a brief moment, he wondered if it was a good idea to let people know that Kurapika was staying with him. And then he wondered why it mattered either way.

The drab classroom was filled with the noises of students preparing for an exam. Last-minute notes were shuffled, short debates over a definition were exchanged, and the more desperate - and less studious - classmates attempted to get answers from those who *had* studied hard. Leorio waved away a request for aid, ignoring the student completely. /If they wanted it badly enough, they would have worked harder for it./

The professor came in minutes later, and then it was all business. Students were separated, papers handed out, and instructions given. It was a theory test, the kind Leorio wasn't fond of. Nonetheless, when he received his copy of the exam, he was geared up and ready to go.

He turned the exam's cover page over so quickly he thought for a moment he might rip it out of the staple. He tightened his grip on his pencil and set to work.

 

***

As was often the case, Leorio bid Ryou farewell at the corner of his street, and walked the rest of the way. Leorio could tell that his strides were those of a confident man; his steps were livelier than they had been earlier this week.

Not only had he finished his exam before anyone else, but he'd also had time enough to review his answers more than once. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but on the other hand, he had been so *certain* of all the answers he'd given. Hopefully the tests would be graded soon, so he could put his mind completely at rest as far as *that* exam was concerned.

He came home to a quiet apartment that carried the scent of a cooking dinner. As usual, Leorio dumped his bag in a corner of the couch. Over the past two weeks, that corner had become the home of Kurapika's folded bedding during the day. Leorio's bag always landed atop the pile and rolled off onto the next cushion.

Whenever Leorio came back to the apartment, Kurapika could be found in one of two places: on the couch with a book, or in the kitchen keeping an eye on dinner. Today, he was in the kitchen. Leorio left him to his devices and went to take off his tie and blazer. Leorio preferred chatting about his day after it was truly over - that is, when he was in more comfortable clothing and sitting down to a warm meal. Kurapika, in turn, never initiated conversation unless Leorio was finished his homecoming routine.

The kitchen was practically spotless; Kurapika cleaned as he cooked so there would be less to deal with after the fact. Leorio disapproved of that method because it left all the work to the Kuruta. Then again, it left no work to Leorio.

When he opened the fridge to hunt down some drinks, Kurapika turned away from the stove. "Hi."

"Hey." Leorio started moving bottles and jars, looking for the wine he knew he had stashed in there somewhere. "What's for dinner?"

"It's Friday. Rice with chicken: quick and easy. And you're right on time."

Leorio found the bottle near the back and pulled it out. "Meaning?"

"Nothing in particular. Had a bet with myself," Kurapika quipped.

"Oh?" Leorio noted the tiny numbers on the front of the wine bottle, seeing that no drunkenness would come of it. "Did you win or lose?"

"Both. You should save that," the blonde added, gesturing to the bottle, "for an occasion that warrants it."

"It's already open," Leorio replied, shaking it so the Kuruta could see the liquid move. "So what do you win?"

"Well, if you went for a celebratory drink with your classmates and came home late, I'd have gotten to buy 'Encircled,' the prequel to 'Helix.' Since you came straight home after the exam was over to enjoy your evening, I get to buy 'Alignment,' the *sequel* to 'Helix.'"

"Which one did you want more?"

"I finished 'Helix' this morning. Right now, I'm more interested in knowing what's going to happen next, not what went on before." Kurapika started serving the rice.

"Lucky for you, then," Leorio snickered. He didn't ask why Kurapika just didn't buy both, anyway. "A trip to the bookstore is in order for you, then?"

"On Monday."

The table was set, and Leorio poured the wine. They sat in what had become their usual places and began to eat.

"So?" Kurapika asked after a few minutes had passed.

"So...?" He wanted the blonde to actually ask.

"So how did your exam go?"

"I think it went well," he said confidently. "I really do."

Kurapika smiled and took a sip of his wine. "I'm glad. I'm sure you did wonderfully."

"Tonight I'm not studying," Leorio declared, shoveling rice into his mouth.

"You've earned a night off," Kurapika agreed. "It's the weekend, anyway."

"You wanna' watch TV with me after this? We could find a movie, or something."

Kurapika had never been one for watching television, so Leorio half-expected him to decline. But the blonde shrugged and said, "Sure."

Leorio grinned and downed a good half of what remained in his glass. "And I have a question."

Kurapika cocked his head, probably wondering why Leorio had announced the question instead of just asking it. "...Yes?"

He stabbed some chicken with his fork. "If the results of this exam turn out to be as good as I think they will be... would you be willing to keep helping me study?"

The Kuruta didn't even hesitate. "I don't mind helping at all."

And it was settled. Just like that.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

On April 4th, Kurapika turned seventeen. Leorio knew this because the blonde had disclosed his age sometime back. He also knew that Kurapika never considered his birthday to be anything besides just another day, though Leorio supposed he could understand the reasoning behind that.

April 4th happened to be a half-day, unusual for a Monday but not unwelcome to the students. And because one of Leorio's professors had cancelled his class, he had the most of the morning off, too. As far as Leorio was concerned, the nearly-full day off would be well-spent surprising his friend by coming home early bearing gifts. The gift in question happened to be "Encircled," the other book Kurapika had expressed interest in. He knew for a fact that the blonde hadn't bought it yet because he'd asked. Now a copy of the novel was tucked amongst tissue paper in a gift-bag, all ready to be unwrapped. It was a small gift, but Leorio didn't really have a good idea of anything else that would tickle the Kuruta's fancy. He thought Kurapika would like it, though, so it didn't worry him.

He'd intended to take Kurapika by surprise, but in the end, *Leorio* was the one who was astonished. He came home to an empty apartment.

"Kurapika?" he called after making a quick round. There was no answer.

Disappointed, Leorio set his gift-bag on the kitchen table. He went to his bedroom after that, dumping his bag on the bed and proceeding to change. His suit was tossed aside in favor of a baggy long-sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

He plopped himself down on the couch to wait. Part of him knew that now would be a good time to study for a bit. On the other hand, he didn't want to do that without Kurapika. Since they had "cooperated" on the review for that first major exam back in late March, they had fallen into a post-dinner routine. From about six o'clock to nine-thirty - depending on the workload for that particular day - Kurapika would help him review his notes and chapters that had both been covered, and would be covered the next day. Leorio had grown accustomed to Kurapika's style, and if the results of the first exam had been any indication (Leorio's ninety-seven came to mind,) it was helping him a great deal. Having someone ask him questions was like taking a test; it was easier for him to focus on and formulate his answers.

So instead of starting without his friend, Leorio channel-surfed. It didn't take long for him to discover that there was nothing on, and soon the television was turned off once again. Feeling boredom begin to settle in, Leorio glanced at the pile of familiar bedding in the other corner. Next to that pile was the bag Kurapika nearly always carried with him.

Normally, Leorio was not one to go snooping through someone else's belongings. However, Kurapika was his best friend - and Leorio knew that the only things Kurapika really used that bag for were books.

So he reached over and snatched the bag; it was unexpectedly heavy. When it was settled in his lap, he delved inside, looking for a novel that might interest him. There were a couple of reference books, a few medium-sized novels... and then the title written along a spine caught his eye: "Helix."

Since he at least recognized the title, Leorio pulled it out and set the bag aside. He didn't know much about it, only what Kurapika had told him - and the author's name. Even when he'd bought "Encircled," he hadn't read the blurb on the back, just made sure it was the right book and went to the check-out line.

Leorio made himself comfortable, and then opened the book and started to read. It wasn't long before he was sucked into a world of magic and monsters.

 

***

When Kurapika started jiggling his spare key into the lock, Leorio was experiencing the feeling of emptiness that often came of finishing a good novel. He stuffed the book back into Kurapika's bag as the door opened, and Leorio rose in time to greet the Kuruta once he'd taken off his shoes.

Kurapika stopped short when he entered the living room, looking a mite startled. "Hi," he managed.

"Hey." Leorio gave him a two-fingered salute. "Where were you?"

"Library." Kurapika blinked. "You're home early."

"Half-day." Leorio walked around the couch and reached out to pull the blonde into an awkward, one-armed hug. Kurapika stiffened just a little, but didn't draw away. "Happy birthday," he added, giving his friend a squeeze.

"Happy...? Oh." Then Kurapika did draw back, but only to give Leorio a warm smile. "Thank you."

Leorio took hold of Kurapika's sleeve and started tugging him toward the kitchen. "Come on, I have something for you."

"...For me?" Kurapika echoed, following the pull.

Once they were in the other room, Leorio presented the gift-bag to his friend with a grin. Kurapika's expression was memorable, to say the least. He looked surprised, but not in a bad kind of way, and took the present from Leorio's hands as if it were made of glass.

"What's this for?" he asked, shady blue eyes full of confused incredulity.

Leorio shook his head. "Your birthday, you dork," he chuckled affectionately. "It's not much, but..." He paused, noting that the look in Kurapika's eyes hadn't changed even as he stared at the gift in his hands. It made him chuckle again, though this time it was a bit forced. "You're acting like you've never gotten a present from a friend before."

"I haven't."

The soft, matter-of-fact reply made Leorio a little uncomfortable. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his head as Kurapika set the bag on the table and started digging through the tissue paper. He was about to apologize for stirring up any bad memories when Kurapika found the book, pulling it out of the bag and glowing with happiness.

"You found it!" he uttered delightedly, aiming a smile of contentment at Leorio. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to," Leorio assured him. He watched as Kurapika rocked slightly forward, almost like he'd been preparing to return the earlier hug. He ended up remaining rooted to the spot, though, and soon began reading the back of the novel.

"Hey, now," Leorio chided, "don't go ignoring me just because you got what you wanted."

"I'm not," Kurapika replied, but he was still reading over the back of "Encircled."

Leorio grinned and closed the distance between them, lifting a hand to pluck the book out of his friend's hands. Kurapika looked up at him; blue met dark brown for a long moment.

"Thanks," the Kuruta said quietly. "For the present. You shouldn't have."

Was the room warmer, all of a sudden...? Leorio shook his head. "Stop it. I did it because I wanted to," he repeated. "Now... what say you to take-out for dinner tonight?" He nodded toward the menu lying next to the napkin holder in the center of the table.

"It sounds fine to me," Kurapika conceded, and then they were both reaching for the menu.

Their hands touched, each brushing over the other before either actually reached the paper in the napkin holder. The contact sent a trickle of excitement up Leorio's spine, and he nearly snatched his hand back, a little uncertain of the implications. He chose to remain still.

Kurapika refused to look at him in the eye, book clutched protectively to his chest with one hand. In the end, it was he who went the extra step and grabbed the menu, but he handed it to Leorio. "You call," he said.

"Thanks," Leorio managed, accepting the menu and going over the selections. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

They'd be sharing a pizza, then. Leorio made the call and placed the order. When he hung up, he found that Kurapika had migrated to the living room couch. Leorio followed, and sat down beside him.

"Already got your nose in that book," he observed wryly.

Kurapika looked up from "Encircled" and smiled, a touch sheepishly. "Sorry. Did you want something?"

"Nah, not really." He supposed he wanted to know what had happened in the kitchen, but didn't dare ask *that*. On the other hand, Kurapika's reaction to the present had brought forth another question to Leorio's mind - one he'd first thought of while reading earlier this afternoon, and had resolved not to ask. Curiosity was winning him over, though, so he rather thought he *would* ask - just not directly.

"I read 'Helix' today," he remarked casually.

Kurapika paused in the act of turning a page. "Oh?" His tone betrayed nothing, though Leorio could tell that it was a little guarded.

"Yeah. Found it lying around."

"You mean you went through my bag and took it," Kurapika corrected wryly, still not looking up at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, I read it." He waited, making sure his expression gave nothing away.

Kurapika eventually did look up, beginning to look puzzled. "...And?"

Leorio gave him a meaningful look. "There was no heroine in it at all."

"I never said there was."

"You said the Girl was pretty," Leorio countered.

"No, I didn't. I said the *girls* in the book were pretty."

After some thinking, Leorio had to admit that the blonde was right. That did not, however, answer his question. "I see. Either way, you didn't tell me it was a gay romance."

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "It's hardly a romance."

No, it hadn't been. It had been a tale of demons and magic, with two men as the only people brave enough to stand against the darkness. Those two men were lovers, incidentally. "But, still. I didn't know you liked that sort of thing." Belatedly, he realized that his wording might sound a little offensive.

"I said I liked anything," Kurapika pointed out.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

Kurapika looked bewildered, one fine eyebrow rising. "Why would it matter whether the main characters were heterosexual or not?"

In the face of that question, Leorio's words died in his throat. His original intent had been to perhaps find out why Kurapika had refrained from mentioning the heroes' orientation. Had the Kuruta hidden it to forestall any queries about his *own*, for instance. And if Kurapika *did* lean toward other men, why did he hide it from his friends?

Now, though, Leorio found himself confronted with a different inquiry. He was suddenly less concerned with Kurapika's sexuality. At the moment, "is Kurapika gay?" was abruptly changed to, "what does Kurapika being gay mean for *me*?" Several new doors were opened, and Leorio wasn't so sure he wanted to peek inside *any* of them just yet.

"I guess it doesn't matter," he said at last, leaning back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

He sensed Kurapika watching him. "...Did it bother you?"

The look and the touch they had shared just minutes ago came back to him, and Leorio saw it fit to halt *that* misconception before it got too far. "It didn't bother me at all, and it was a great book. Besides," he added, "love is love, or so the saying goes."

"Mm." Kurapika sounded like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

Neither of them spoke again until the food arrived, and after that, it was business as usual.

 

***

By April 16th, Leorio was almost positive he... *liked* Kurapika. The determining factor hadn't really been the weeks they'd been spending in each other's company, though they had definitely contributed. Leorio knew that there had been sparks between him and the Kuruta almost since they'd met. They had started out as potential enemies, but it wasn't long before a deep friendship had replaced any possible hostility.

The sparks had been there, yes, but the time to examine them had not. There had always been other - more pressing - matters to attend to. The Hunter exam, for one, and the mission to retrieve Killua, and then the training and events in York City. With everything that had been going on, there had simply been no free moment that they could have spent alone to discuss it. If Kurapika hadn't arrived in early March with news of a leave, they *still* wouldn't have been examining them. And even then, absence had just made the heart grow more reluctant and awkward, in addition to fonder. /Fonder...?/

Had he really grown fonder of Kurapika, or was he just now beginning to realize how dear he'd *always* held the Kuruta? /If so, well, Love must think itself a pretty funny emotion./ He couldn't deny that he preferred Kurapika's company to that of his classmates. Ever since the blonde's arrival, he had declined to spend any time outside of class with Ryou or the others. He was polite, of course, but made his disinterest known. Ryou had even gone as far to tease him, telling the others that Leorio's "friend" was probably a woman.

That was another thing he'd had time to think about: women. Leorio liked women, had always liked women, and always would enjoy their company. But the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that he loved women, yet was not *in* love with any of those he'd had the pleasure of taking out. He enjoyed treating them to dinner, or taking them to a movie, but that's as far as it ever went. Not that he had dated *many* women, but those he had, he'd taken out once and only once. After some deliberation, Leorio found that it was the actual flirting and courting he enjoyed. Once he succeeded in winning a date, he'd won, and the thrill was gone. None of the girls he'd taken out were ever hurt, however. Either they hadn't been serious and were glad when he never asked for their numbers, or they were playing the same game he was. Whatever the case may be, Leorio had noticed that the urge to chase the girls had subsided once Kurapika had shown up.

At first, he'd thought that he was just being considerate. After all, what kind of friend brought girls over to the apartment when he was supposed to be visiting another friend? Now, though... he craved no other's company except Kurapika's. He still enjoyed others', of course, but preferred the Kuruta's.

And those sparks? The ones they hadn't had time to examine? Well, all the time they hadn't had back then had been handed to them now. Leorio noticed that with each passing day, it was becoming painstakingly obvious that there was tension between them. A year's worth of pent-up feelings and subconscious desires were catching up to them, all because they were alone together day-in and day-out.

Leorio often caught himself staring, stealing a glance when he thought Kurapika wasn't looking. He had a feeling he'd been discovered more than once, though, since he'd caught the Kuruta sneaking similar glances. But Kurapika never asked Leorio to stop staring, or demand to know why he was staring. Leorio, likewise, didn't call on the blonde's looks.

While neither of them addressed their apparent mutual attraction openly, things had gotten noticeably friendlier between them. Hands touched when condiments were passed at dinner, and Leorio recalled a reach around Kurapika's waist for the dishtowel that had nearly set his blood afire. They brushed by one another often, *very* often, sometimes out of necessity, but other times there would be plenty of room to move... and they touched, anyway.

Even the evening study sessions had become part of their would-be "game." Sometimes Leorio had the urge to scoot over and press against Kurapika, and was restrained only by the fact that he would be too close to the textbook. In the minutes before his classes started, Leorio found himself daydreaming about Kurapika.

 _"You are *so* in love,"_  Ryou had chuckled one day.  _"Don't let her distract you from the exams, though. You picked a bad time to fall head over heels."_

Oh, but Kurapika wasn't distracting him. Rather, the blonde was *helping* him stay focused on the exams. It was only during his spare time that the Kuruta encompassed his thoughts. Except for that one morning, the morning that had made Leorio decide that he definitely had a thing for the blonde. His classes were scheduled to start later, so he'd been studying early in the morning when Kurapika had woken up and gone to take his shower. When the powerful shower spray cut into his thoughts, his mind had oh-so gleefully supplied him with images of a naked, bathing blonde. Leorio had tried to keep reading, anyway, but it hadn't been long before his fantasy had gone one step further - and he'd joined Kurapika under the hot, steamy spray.

Hormones were dangerous beasts, indeed. Leorio wondered if Kurapika was having a hard time with his own. He had no way of knowing if the Kuruta dreamt about him, or imagined being in the shower with him, or had fantasies about being pushed onto the kitchen table.

He *had* caught a brief glimpse at the latest book in Kurapika's repertoire, and it appeared to be slightly more... raunchy than any other novel he'd seen the Kuruta read. He didn't know exactly what it was about, though, because Kurapika never let him near it - ever.

But *hell* if the characters on that cover weren't both men.

 

***

On April 21st, Leorio was literally at his wit's end. The end of the semester was coming up fast, and his entire day consisted of *studying*. He knew some students were falling ill from the stress. Leorio wasn't quite there, yet, but he was definitely exhausted. He wasn't nervous for the final exam; he was worried that he might just fall down dead after taking it! The big final was the following Friday, so he had one more week of reviewing. The last one had been bad enough, but at least the end was in sight. Not close, not yet, but in sight.

Kurapika had remained an unyielding pillar of support, of course. It was the Kuruta who helped him review, brought him tea, took care of the laundry and cooking, and reminded him to get enough sleep. Over the last couple of days, Leorio had been snappish and grumpy, and he hoped that Kurapika hadn't taken anything personally.

When he was finally home, Leorio kicked off his shoes and trudged straight to the kitchen. He could smell the curry, and it made his mouth water. He'd forgotten to eat today.

Without even a "hey," Leorio collapsed into his chair, dropping his backpack at his feet. He folded his arms and laid his head upon them, hoping he could get at least six hours of sleep tonight. His classes started later tomorrow, so maybe he'd be able.

Kurapika didn't greet him with words. The blonde's hand ghosted through Leorio's hair as he walked by to get something out of the fridge. Leorio heard a "clink" as a glass was set by his head, and pushed himself upright to down the entire thing. Fresh orange juice had never tasted so good.

"It's almost ready," Kurapika told him, already taking out plates.

Leorio nodded, bending over and taking one of his textbooks out of his bag. He opened it up and started flipping to the chapter he was working on.

"No," Kurapika pronounced.

Leorio blinked, his vision becoming momentarily blurry. "No?"

"Not now." The blonde closed his book and chased him into the living room. "We'll do that later. You look exhausted," he added. "Relax a little, first."

So Leorio obeyed, flopping onto the couch and finding some trivia game show on the television. It wasn't long before Kurapika joined him, handing him a plate of curry that he graciously wolfed down. They left their dirty dishes on the low table to be dealt with later, and Leorio gestured back to the kitchen.

"Study now?"

Kurapika shook his head. "After this," he replied, nodding toward the trivia show.

Leorio tried to follow the game, but he was so weary. After a few minutes, his eyes refused to focus and began sliding shut on their own. When he could barely force them back open, he shifted positions, taking up the rest of the couch as he lied down. His head ended up in something that could only be Kurapika's lap, but he was so tired he didn't even attempt to move. He fell asleep seconds later, cheek resting against a denim-covered thigh.

 

***

When his eyes opened, Leorio had the awful feeling that he was late for class. He shifted, rubbing his face in his pillow, completely disoriented.

"It's nearly ten o'clock in the evening. Relax."

Everything fell into place then, and Leorio remembered where he was and what had been going on. He also realized that he'd been rubbing his face in Kurapika's lap, and felt a twinge of embarrassment.

"I... fell asleep."

"Mm-hmm."

"I... didn't get to study."

"Mm-hmm."

"I... think I drooled on your jeans."

"...Mm-hmm."

Leorio pushed himself up, seeing that Kurapika was, naturally, reading. The book in question didn't look like the raunchy homoerotic novel, though. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What for?" Kurapika countered. "So you could fall asleep halfway through, and retain nothing?" He shook his head. "You're working so hard, Leorio, but running yourself into the ground won't do you any good."

It was funny, in a way. He'd always figured that admonishments like that would be *for* Kurapika, not courtesy *of* him. "But we missed our study session."

"Missing one won't hurt you. Use tonight to get some good, real sleep. We can catch up on the weekend, if you like."

Leorio considered that, and then nodded. "I don't deserve you," he said without thinking, and then swallowed. That could be taken a number of ways. He caught Kurapika's eye, seeing the same feelings that were no doubt reflected in his own.

"I don't deserve you, either," the Kuruta replied. "And you'll get through this," he added. "I know it. And not only will you pass, but you'll surpass most, if not all, of the others."

Leorio hesitated, and the pit of his stomach tightened with something that was almost arousal. Kurapika was still looking at him, his eyes still mirroring the look in Leorio's own gaze. There was an opening there, but once again, Leorio wasn't sure if it was meant to be taken advantage of.

But they'd been dancing around each other for weeks and they both knew it. So in the end, Leorio decided to test the waters. He reached out, took hold of the book and gently pulled it out of Kurapika's hands.

He swallowed before he asked, "Could I get a kiss for good luck?"

Kurapika looked momentarily surprised, probably not at the question itself but because one of them had finally asked it. "...Sure." The blonde slid across the cushion that separated them, looked up into Leorio's eyes, and then leaned upwards. Leorio watched the blue eyes close.

Kurapika's lips were a soft, light pressure against his own. They didn't touch anywhere other than the lips, and Leorio remained still until the Kuruta drew away. The blonde opened his eyes and gave Leorio a half-lidded stare.

Leorio might have tried to speak, but something told him that speech would shatter the moment that had taken so long to come about. So he didn't say a word, but since actions were supposed to speak louder... he leaned forward and planted a quick peck of his own. It was almost too quick to even be considered a "peck," so he followed it up with another slower kiss. By the third, Kurapika anticipated the move and put some pressure into it. So Leorio lingered, rubbing their lips softly together in something that wasn't quite a kiss. Experimentally, Leorio touched Kurapika's bottom lip with his tongue. The Kuruta moved his head, possibly by reflex, and the tilt forced Leorio to angle his own head, turning the light touches into something different - deeper.

When their tongues intertwined, Leorio moved forward, trying to bring the rest of them to a similar closeness. Their bodies fit together as if they'd originally come as one, arms twining around necks and backs. One of Kurapika's legs was curled underneath him, trapped between their bodies, but the one that had been hanging off the couch rose to almost wrap around Leorio's waist. In the kitchen, the clock chimed ten o'clock, but the gonging seemed so very far away.

By the tenth chime, Leorio had Kurapika crushed against him. They were eating at each other's mouths, clumsily trying to keep a rhythm that was constantly being overridden by sheer enthusiasm. Sometimes the need for a fresh breath of air forced them apart, and they would cling to each other breathlessly. The loud panting would go on for a few moments before the kissing would start up again, and when they discovered that mouths could explore places besides other mouths, things became even more interesting.

When the clock chimed eleven, Leorio had Kurapika nearly buried in the sofa cushions. They were both a little sweaty, legs entangled in such a way that they would fall off the couch if they weren't careful. Leorio's books were long-forgotten in the kitchen, his blazer and tie were somewhere on the floor, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. The t-shirt Kurapika was wearing had been tugged out from his belt, and Leorio's fingers were exploring underneath it.

When the clock was silent again, Leorio tore his mouth away from Kurapika's long enough to confirm the time. He'd had a long day, and even though necking with Kurapika for an hour had revitalized him in many ways, it could not do what sleep could. He didn't want to stop, but....

"You should get to bed," Kurapika murmured, sliding his hands out from underneath the back of Leorio's shirt. "Your classes start late tomorrow, but they started early today."

Leorio swallowed, feeling so tired but not wanting to ruin the mood that had been so long in coming. He nuzzled Kurapika's ear, very nearly nipping the lobe before realizing he'd get a mouthful of earring. /Wrong ear./ "You... don't have to sleep on the couch tonight, you know." There. He'd said it.

Kurapika slid a finger down Leorio's forehead and tapped the tip of his nose. "Actually... I think I should."

It was disappointing, but Leorio knew Kurapika meant well. "It'll be over soon," he said, beginning to untangle their bodies. "And then..." He swallowed, already thinking of what would come after the final exam.

"Go to sleep," Kurapika told him, giving him a pat on the cheek.

So for the umpteenth time, Leorio slept in his bedroom, and Kurapika slept on the couch. But this time, Leorio left his friend with a goodnight that took the form of a kiss.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

On April 28th, it was all over. The day he had been preparing for was over and done with. The final examination had taken nearly four hours to complete, and Leorio had used each and every minute.

He was... surprisingly relaxed. It was finished now; no more studying for hours on end, no more stress, and no more lack of sleep. He wasn't through with the course itself, nor was he free of homework just yet, but the most difficult part was over. In a week or so, he would be on a well-deserved vacation, and he would know how he scored on the exam. He wasn't too worried about his grade, though. Somehow, he was certain he'd done well.

Leorio all but skipped down the hall to his apartment, and could barely contain himself by the time he got inside. His shoes couldn't come off fast enough.

"Hey!" he called jovially, heading immediately for the couch.

"Hi--ack!"

Leorio grinned, rubbing his face in Kurapika's hair. "It's over!" he crowed.

"You seem better, already," the blonde remarked, pushing at the arms laced across his chest.

"Loads," Leorio replied, letting go and climbing over to sit down. "I can't believe this day is really *done*. I mean, I still have to wait for the results to be posted, but..." He shook his head, wanting to worry about that later. In a couple of swift movements, Leorio had pulled Kurapika against him and snatched the novel out of his hands.

The book landed on the low table, and Kurapika gave Leorio a Look when his page was lost. "I don't ever recall saying that you could toss my books around."

"Well, *I* don't ever recall saying that *you* could wear my clothes," Leorio retorted, plucking at the dark blue t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big for the Kuruta.

"Mine are all dirty."

"So go down to the washing machines and clean them," Leorio suggested dryly. "Take mine while you're at it."

"It's your turn," Kurapika pointed out.

"So it is." Leorio put the discussion to a quick end by burying his face between the blonde's neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply; Kurapika smelt faintly of sandalwood.

"Leorio, are you okay?" Kurapika's hands ran over his back. The Kuruta's palms were warm and soothing.

He raised his head so that his mouth was level with Kurapika's ear. They were alone, but he whispered, anyway. "Are you... will... will you be sleeping in my room tonight?"

His own stomach knotted at the question, and he heard the catch in Kurapika's breathing. Leorio wondered if the blonde had been aching as badly as he had over the last week. Since the night on the couch last Thursday, they had officially been practicing abstinence. Now, though, the exam was over. It was all downhill until mid-May, and he would have actual free time. They could....

"I..." Kurapika's voice was barely louder than a whisper. The hands on Leorio's back clenched, loosely fisting folds of his blazer.

"You...?" Leorio prodded, absently tracing the other's spine. His abdomen was tightening, and the way they were sitting made his hips want to push forward. He supposed their abstinence had been a good idea, despite the aching. If they'd been allowed to do this, Leorio wouldn't have gotten much studying done.

When Kurapika continued, his voice was stronger. "I... don't want to sleep on the couch."

Leorio exhaled sharply, the tension gone. Their hug tightened, and Kurapika pressed his face against Leorio's shoulder. "Then don't," Leorio whispered huskily. He swallowed, glimpsing the pale skin of Kurapika's jugular. The shirt he'd borrowed from Leorio's dresser was quite loose around the collar; the shirt was baggy on *Leorio*, after all.

Leorio shifted, moving the shirt further aside and attaching his mouth to the spot between Kurapika's neck and shoulder. Kurapika's shoulders were never bared, so Leorio didn't think a red marking would bother him. The Kuruta certainly didn't protest, willingly lolling his head away as Leorio sucked the skin, a faint shudder rippling through his body.

A loud buzzer sounded in the other room, startling both of them and shattering the moment. Quick as lightning, Kurapika's hands shot out and shoved Leorio away. The blonde scampered off the couch and was in the kitchen seconds later, Leorio very nearly at his heels.

"What is it?" Leorio asked, not quite anxious, but wondering what had made Kurapika rush to the other room.

"Dinner," the blonde replied curtly, turning off the stove.

Leorio noted the boiling pot on one of the burners. It didn't look like it had suffered from their negligence. "Is it okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Kurapika assured him with an absent nod. He was already moving the pot to another burner. "But I was hoping to catch it before we had to hear that."

"So no problem, then?" Leorio grinned. "What *is* for dinner, anyway?"

Kurapika replied as he moved to the cupboard, probably hunting down bowls and glasses. "Soup."

"It'll keep, then," Leorio stated, following close behind. He was hungry, yes, but for something other than food.

"For a while, definitely." Kurapika set the dishes down and turned, only to gasp and stop short when he found Leorio standing right before him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Leorio made sure he didn't sound sorry in the least, and gave his companion a bright grin.

"What are you smiling at?" the Kuruta demanded wryly, not protesting as he was backed further against the countertop.

Leorio didn't think his intent needed any words, so he moved the blue shirt aside once again and sought out the welt he'd been working on earlier. The attention was welcome, if the fingers threading through his hair were any clue.

"The soup is going to get cold," Kurapika warned softly after a few minutes had passed.

Leorio detached himself from the blonde's jugular, taking a moment to admire the mark that would be there for a day or so yet. "We can just warm it up again," he pointed out. Kurapika's halfhearted protests subsided once Leorio's lips covered his.

He was positive that neither of them had *planned* to lose their virginity on the kitchen floor.

 

***

On May 5th, Leorio's semester was coming to a close. Things weren't nearly as hectic as they'd been before, though there was a lot to do with registration, gathering final grades, and getting books ready for the next semester. Still, Leorio could see light at the end of the tunnel. A little over a week to go, and then he would be free for a couple of months. The hardest part was over, so he knew he could make it to the end. He could handle anything the course could throw at him.

He practically ran down the hall back to his apartment. He couldn't wait to eat, shower, and then settle down with Kurapika. Now that the final was over and done with, Ryou had expressed some puzzlement over Leorio's continued hibernation. When Leorio had declined to join some of the others for a bout at the local gym, something he had been known to agree to on occasion, Ryou had chuckled and made some comment about him not getting enough exercise. Leorio had been quick to assure his classmates that he did, indeed, exercise regularly.

He was pretty sure that rolling between sheets with Kurapika didn't constitute "exercise," though. At least, not the kind his classmates were referring to.

"Hey," he called as he shut the door behind him. No "hi" returned his greeting. In the kitchen, he could hear Kurapika's voice. The Kuruta was probably talking on the phone. Leorio confirmed that thought a minute later, after he'd set his bag down and gone to get a drink.

Kurapika gave him a sunny smile when he went to the fridge, and Leorio returned it before drinking straight from the milk carton, finishing it off. It went into the trash, and Leorio moved around the table to stand behind Kurapika. The blonde was wearing Kuruta clothing today, so Leorio occupied himself by tracing the gold designs on each breast of the tabard.

"Hang on," Kurapika said to the person he was speaking with, and shoved the phone up to Leorio's ear.

"Who?" Leorio asked quietly, taking the blonde's cell phone.

"Wish Gon a happy birthday," Kurapika encouraged, breaking free from Leorio's hold and letting him take the chair.

"Gon?" Leorio asked into the phone, settling into the chair as the Kuruta went to the sink.

"Leorio!" Gon's energetic voice sounded joyful, as usual. "How is your course coming?"

"Good, good. Almost done." Kurapika looked over his shoulder and they shared a grin. "And you? Where are you now?"

"Whale Island, still. Mito-san really wanted us to stay for a while longer, at least until my birthday passed."

 _"Us."_  So that meant Killua was still by Gon's side. Leorio permitted himself a smug smile; he'd never expected anything less of their group's younger pair. "And a very happy birthday to you," Leorio spoke up. "Slow down, kiddo. You're catching up to me."

"Tell him that he still has a few decades on you," Killua's voice piped up from the background.

"Tell Killua I said to respect his elders," Leorio retorted good-naturedly. "Happy birthday, Gon."

"Thanks!"

"So what did Killua give you?"

"A shove into the lake," the younger boy admitted sourly.

Leorio laughed. He'd missed talking to the two younger, livelier members of their close-knit group.

When the conversation finally ended, a tentative date for a gathering had been set. Conditions permitting, they would all meet on Whale Island come the first of February of the following year. Indeed, with three - Killua remained with Gon, after all - different schedules to abide by, reunions had to be planned well in advance. Of course, there was always the possibility of them meeting by chance at some point. Fate worked in mysterious ways, after all.

"I miss those kids," Leorio commented after hanging up. He set Kurapika's phone on the table and stared at it.

"I miss them, too," Kurapika said softly, putting dried dishes away.

"On one hand, I know that life is like that sometimes. On the other, to know that months may go by without seeing friends again..." he trailed off, knowing that where he was headed would be a little close to home.

All the same, it didn't take Kurapika long to start following his line of thought. "It's May," he uttered quietly, putting the last fork back in the drawer.

"It's May," Leorio agreed. Little by little, they were approaching the date they hadn't thought a great deal about. Sooner or later, it would have to be addressed - one way or another.

"I... need to take a shower," Kurapika said, leaving the room.

Leorio remained quiet as the Kuruta shuffled through his bag for clean clothing, and then shut himself in the bathroom. Leorio knew that Kurapika's need for a shower was really a need to avoid that conversation. Fine, then. Leorio would indulge the blonde for a little longer. Maybe Kurapika had to work something out on his own, first. That was okay; he wouldn't push - until they were backed against the wall, that is. But they weren't there yet. So they wouldn't broach that topic right now. There was still some time left to simply enjoy what they had.

He waited as the water was adjusted and the shower started - a strong spray today, good. Leorio stayed in his seat until the sound of the water changed, pattering against skin and not tile. Then he moved.

Kurapika was surprised when he threw back the curtain, giving him the exasperated "I *told* you not to do that" Look, but otherwise didn't stop Leorio as he joined the blonde under the spray.

They didn't say a word. But then, none were necessary.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

On May 15th, Leorio knew the results of his final exams. He kept these to himself, though not heavily guarded. Anyone who looked at him could tell how pleased he was. But all he said in response to "how did you do?" was "very well." He was happy for his fellow advancing students, and felt a pang of sympathy for those who hadn't made it. No one ever said it was going to be easy. Leorio would readily admit that it hadn't been simple for him, either. He would have passed, anyway - he was that determined - but the whole final period had gone much smoother with Kurapika's being there. When the blonde had become a near-permanent addition to his household, he had been relieved of so much stress. And he meant that in many ways.

The apartment was so quiet when he entered. Kurapika was nowhere in sight. Leorio figured the Kuruta was out, since he *was* early coming home for the summer holidays.

So Leorio tossed his bag on the sofa - the sofa that used to be Kurapika's bed - and went to his room to change. He hoped that Kurapika wasn't going to bring home anything for dinner.

That worry dissipated as soon as he entered the bedroom. Leorio paused in the act of undoing his tie, observing the sleeping Kuruta as he shifted on the covers. His back was to Leorio, but there was no doubt that the blonde was napping.

The tie came undone and Leorio dropped it on the floor, shedding his blazer on his way to the bed. He tiptoed, trying hard not to make any noise. Never before had he arrived home to find Kurapika sleeping. He was surprised that the blonde hadn't woken up at the sound of the opening door, or Leorio's voice.

The mattress wasn't squeaky, but there was no way Leorio could settle down without jostling it. By the time he'd laid the length of his body along Kurapika's, the blonde was stirring. He started to turn over, only to press himself further into Leorio's torso. Leorio responded by wrapping an arm around the Kuruta's waist as his lover twisted around to face him.

"Hi," Kurapika murmured around a yawn.

"Hey," Leorio responded. "I'm back."

"I gathered." Kurapika's mouth started looking for his, and then they were exploring each other's teeth and gums. Their tongues moved slowly, without a hint of rhythm; they wanted to kiss but couldn't be bothered to do it properly. When they broke apart, Leorio started rubbing Kurapika's back.

"Ask me how I did," he commanded. The kissing and snuggling had softened his enthusiasm.

"How did you do?"

"Passed," Leorio breathed, "with flying colors." When Kurapika did nothing but continue to smile, Leorio blinked. "You're not relieved."

"I'm not," the blonde agreed. "I never doubted you."

 _"I love you"_  was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say it. Too soon, too soon. Instead, he squeezed Kurapika tighter, feeling the other's nose press against his neck. "You didn't have any plans for dinner, did you?"

"Not really."

"Good, because I'm taking care of dinner tonight."

"Why?" Kurapika wondered lazily. "I should be fixing something special for you. You know, for congratulations."

"But I want to say thanks," Leorio protested.

"For?"

"Helping me get through this."

Kurapika drew away a little, looking up at him. "*You* got *yourself* through it. I just reminded you to eat and sleep."

"That's not all you did," Leorio insisted. He quickly shifted so he could put a hand over Kurapika's mouth to stall any further arguments. "Can you just let me say thank-you?" The blonde nodded after a moment, and Leorio released him.

"So what are you cooking?"

"Take-out." Kurapika rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Students," the blonde chided playfully.

"You're terrible." Leorio softened the accusation with a quick kiss on the other's forehead. "You're not exactly a gourmet chef, yourself."

"Better than you," Kurapika retorted.

"Then make me some pie, woman," Leorio ordered.

"No. You can buy *me* some, though, when you order supper."

"If only all my houseguests were as easy to please."

The conversation ended there, and something Leorio said struck him.  _"Houseguest."_  /Guest./ It was May 15th; fifteen more days, and Kurapika would be gone. They had been doing their best to avoid the topic, but the clock was ticking and they both knew it.

Even though it had only been a couple of months, it felt like forever since Kurapika had started staying with him. When the blonde went back to the Nostrads, Leorio would have to do without him... and for how long? That was something that had to be discussed, even though they had been taking their sweet time going about it. It seemed to Leorio that he and Kurapika did *everything* slow... but what they had now was worth it, as far as Leorio was concerned.

Leorio could wait, and *would* wait, if that was what would be required of him. He was confident that what he felt for Kurapika was genuine and worth hanging on to. On the other hand, the separation from Gon and Killua sometimes gave him pains in his abdomen as the loneliness occasionally ate at him. Now that his and Kurapika's friendship had become something deeper, how badly would he ache when they were apart - without any indication as to when they would be together again? And for that matter... would this goodbye mean not only the end of Kurapika's leave, but also the closing stage of what they had? The future was something they had never discussed. Leorio knew his own sentiments, but he did not know Kurapika's.

"What will May 30th mean for us?" he whispered, so faintly that the Kuruta wouldn't have heard it had he not been as close as he was.

"It won't be forever, you know," Kurapika said quietly.

Leorio didn't ask how the blonde had known what he was thinking. "Is that a promise?"

Kurapika answered him first with a kiss, short but slow. "You have my number. Call me anytime, until this stage of our lives is over."

"And after it's over?" Leorio was hoping and not assuming.

"...Whoever finishes first has to go help the other."

That answer was all Leorio needed, for now. Maybe that was Kurapika's way of saying  _"I think I might love you."_

"It's a deal," Leorio said, and then he was moving, trying to seal the agreement with another kiss. It turned into the kind that never had any intention of ending soon. When Leorio moved atop the blonde, Kurapika spread his thighs apart to accommodate.

It looked like they would be eating late.

 

***

Leorio was awake to watch May 27th become May 28th. He lay awake for long hours, keeping a close eye on his alarm clock as it counted down the hours. Kurapika's flight would be leaving today, to give him enough time to get back to the Nostrads' estate and prepare to resume his duties as one of their bodyguards.

The ache was already settling in; Leorio tried to ignore it. He told himself to be reasonable. This was not the first time their paths had parted, and it would not last forever. For the moment, their goals in life kept them apart, but that didn't mean it would be that way until the end of their days.

But it was always hard to say goodbye, and this time, Leorio was even more reluctant to release the slender blonde sleeping in his arms. On the other hand, what kind of lovers would they be if they tried to hold each other back?

"I really think I love you," he murmured, looking down at the blond hair resting against his shoulder. If he shifted, Leorio would feel his bare skin slide against Kurapika's, as they were still naked from their tryst last night. He didn't feel like waking the Kuruta, though, so he remained still.

Dawn came and brightened into morning. In their haste the night before, they had forgotten to close the curtains. Leorio watched the sky light up, raising his free hand to shake a fist halfheartedly. "I'd like to blow you up," he quietly snarled.

The sun, as always, didn't respond. Not only did it nearly blind Leorio, but it wasn't long before it started to rouse Kurapika. The Kuruta stirred and then pushed himself upright, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. Leorio protested the loss of Kurapika's warmth, reaching for him with lax fingers.

When Kurapika turned to face him, they stared into each other's eyes for long moments. Sometimes, so much could be said with only a glance. That was all right; they were good at understanding each other's eyes.

Leorio sat up, the covers falling to his waist. Kurapika laid a hand over Leorio's heart, and Leorio rested one of his own atop it. "I'm trying to think of it as a business trip," he confessed, using his other hand to touch Kurapika's piercing.

"In a way, it is." The Kuruta reached up to tickle one of Leorio's ears. "A long one, though."

"I'll wait," Leorio assured him.

"Me, too." Kurapika glanced at the clock and then back at Leorio. He didn't speak, but the message was clear. His flight would leave in a matter of hours, so they didn't have much time.

"It's *worth* the wait," Leorio declared, getting out of bed. He stretched and started for the shower. He was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

"After this is over," Kurapika began, no doubt speaking of his personal quest, "I won't leave again. We'll be like Gon and Killua, that's a promise."

The words gave Leorio more comfort, but he was already more than reassured. Their last few days together had been spent growing closer and closer. "Hopefully a little more than Gon and Killua," Leorio cracked lightheartedly.

Slowly, Kurapika smiled. "A little."

Leorio smiled back. "Come on," he said, and pulled Kurapika to the shower with him.

 

***

At eleven-thirty on May 28th, Leorio watched an airship fly away until it faded far out of sight. The farewell hadn't been as emotional as he'd been half-afraid it would turn out to be. Kurapika had insisted that they treat it not as "goodbye," but as "see you later" - even if the kiss he'd stolen before running to his gate had been anything *but* a "see you later."

Leorio touched his lips, committing the feel of Kurapika's mouth on his to memory, since it would be some time before he would get to experience it again. In his briefcase were Kurapika's copies of "Encircled" and "Alignment," books that the Kuruta had suggested he read. And his cellular phone... his phone had Kurapika's number associated with a different ring tone. Never would he miss a call from the one he held most dear.

He took out his phone and examined it. There were no messages and no missed calls. After a few moments had passed, he dialed Ryou's number. Perhaps the two of them could find something to do for the afternoon.

Ryou answered just as Leorio turned away from the empty sky.

 

***

At eight-thirty on May 28th, Leorio entered an empty apartment. He fell into his routine out of habit and eventually settled onto the couch, knowing that from now on, there would be no blonde Kuruta waiting for him to come home.

But just as he'd gotten through his difficult medical course, he would get through this period of separation. They would both be busy with work, school, friends, and other affairs. Life would go on, time would pass, and soon Leorio would be able to see Kurapika again. All that was needed to overcome this obstacle were patience and understanding. After all, as he'd said before, what they had was worth it.

Besides, when they did have free moments, when they did feel the ache, when they did miss the feel of each other's arms... they were only a phone call away.

Leorio placed "Encircled" and "Alignment" on the low table and leaned back against the sofa cushions. He would spend the night reading, but first....

_"Call me anytime."_

His cell phone was a familiar weight in his hand, and the number he knew by heart. He listened to the rings, wondering if Kurapika had enabled call display, or done something else to be able to distinguish Leorio's calls from anyone else's. That unvoiced query was answered by the way Kurapika answered the phone.

"...Hi."

And Leorio had to smile. "...Hey."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first substantial piece of HxH fiction. More domestic than anything I'd ever done (paving the way for The Domesticity Arc in a few years) but it literally ate my December the year I wrote it.


End file.
